


查案

by ShirleyJiang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyJiang/pseuds/ShirleyJiang
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特在分别独自查案。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working on a case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599371) by [Alarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarum/pseuds/Alarum). 



他追查这个案子已经几个月了。然而使他感到挫败的是依然毫无头绪，人们的生命处于危险之中，而他该死的连一点能解决的办法都没有。每隔几周他就会发现一具新的尸体，每一具都支离破碎，形容可怖：多处刺伤和烧伤，还有明显因残忍强奸而留下的痕迹。但他一次都没提取到凶手的精液或指纹。这个凶手是个令人作呕的变态，并且有着超高智商。所有死者都是廉价的男妓，他们即使死了，在几天之内也不会被发现，这就给了凶手足够的时间来完成他需要完成的事，以及将尸体从他犯案的地方转移到城市最边缘的区域。没有媒体在意这些可怜的“婊子”，他们只会全心全意关注哥谭的权贵们。因为廉价的男妓拿不出足够的钱来请求警察的保护，警方也对这些人的悲惨视而不见。一如既往，蝙蝠侠才是哥谭人的唯一希望。

然而他对凶手的身份没有一点头绪。

布鲁斯几乎两天没合眼，他无法停止回想最近的事情。在过去的两周，他想这个案子想到头痛，几乎要把自己逼疯了。他迫切地想要解决这个案子，自己已经没法再忍受看到下一具尸体了。相机拍下的照片催逼着他，当他吃早饭时，那些染血的脸和被拉扯而出的内脏会闪过他的脑海，当他坐着喝咖啡时，那些堆在一起的残肢会闪过他的眼前，在晚宴的中间，他甚至能闻到那些腐臭味。时间过去的越久，他就越食不下咽。今天他再也受不了了。得想个办法让这个疯狂的犯罪停下来。

是时候启用plan B了。

***

布鲁斯正站在奈何岛上一条破破烂烂的亮着灯的街上，大部分犯罪都发生在这一区域。他穿着廉价的半透明红色衬衫和灰色的紧身牛仔裤。他没有系衬衫的上面四个纽扣，展示出自己白皙而健壮的胸膛。牛仔裤包裹着他的一双长腿和精致的臀部。他凌乱的黑发，微张的粉嫩嘴唇和半阖的蓝眼睛都能够让夜晚充满愉悦。

他把蝙蝠镖藏在了鞋底。

计划就是接待每一个有意愿的客人，判断这是否是他的目标，如果不是的话在下一步之前他就会溜走。因为他回哥谭才一年多，开始出席晚宴和庆典才一个月，因此他不用担心会被认出来。

很简单。

他实施计划已经一周了。总共接待了十六位客人，但没有一个是凶手。

这令他很沮丧。

但还是比什么都不做要好。

因为沉浸在自己的思考里，他没注意到一个穿着老土的西装，戴着厚厚的眼镜的男人靠近了他。所以当一只宽阔而有力的手掌拍在他紧致的肩膀上时，他被吓了一跳。

男人比他要高，单就这点来说的确是个挑战。他有着一头黑发和宝蓝色的双眸，额前还带着一绺明显的卷毛，的确长的不错。他的双臂肌肉强健，浑身散发着力量。

在他的所有客人中，这个人是看着最不起眼的，也是最强壮的，他能轻易制服一个成年男性。

“那么，你一晚多少钱？”男人傻笑着问。

***

他追查这个案子已经几个月了。然而使他感到挫败的是依然毫无头绪，人们的生命处于危险之中，而他该死的连一点能解决的办法都没有。每隔几周美国就会出现一具尸体。所有受害者似乎都是肌肉发达的男同或双，他们最后都被目击出现在红灯区。所有人的身上都沾着自己的精液，吻痕和淤青遍布皮肤。每个人都有绳索捆绑挣扎的痕迹。但没有留下齿印或指纹或其他任何能够指向凶手身份的线索。

然而，有一些目击者。

没有人能提供非常有用的线索。他们只是看到受害者从俱乐部、酒吧或任何其他地方挽着一个英俊的男人走出来。有一些人声称那人是红发，另外一些却说那人染了蓝色头发。大部分人表示他是浓黑的头发。并且几乎每个人都承认他十分英俊，尽管没人能描述他的具体长相。所有人都说他们觉得那人有着一股莫名的吸引力。

最后的受害者出现在哥谭。

克拉克并不怎么喜欢哥谭。那里的建筑含有大量的铅，阻挡了他的视线，乌云几乎不让哪怕一缕阳光穿过。街道杂乱，整座城市散发出腐臭的气息。

尽管这里有克拉克感兴趣很久的事物。

蝙蝠侠。

他不知道这只是那种都市传说还是真有其人。他希望是后者。遇见像他一样的强大的“非人类”的可能性让他很是兴奋。

但是他探索这座城市已经三天了，却从来没有遇到过蝙蝠侠。他很快就泄气了。

不论如何，他还得抓凶手呢。

***

克拉克今天的最后两小时在奈何岛上度过。他穿着自己的一件老土又过肥的西装，不过并没有像在自己城市市民们面前那样缩头缩脑，而这使他的肌肉能够显露出来。

他正在寻找一个人。他很英俊，能够轻松压制一个完全成年的男人。但他目前连符合其中一条的都没遇到。

他重重地叹了口气。

_也许是时候该回家_ ——

当他的眼睛捕捉到这个男人时，他的想法突然被打断了。

他美得让人透不过气来。高大，虽然没有克拉克高，忧郁，英俊。他的头发有着乌黑的光泽，还有一双冰蓝色的眼睛。他身材精干，X视线快速透视的结果显示在他紧身的衣物下隐藏着许多伤疤。

并且在他的鞋底有一些类似刀片的东西。

他可以单凭大腿就绞死一个人。

克拉克几乎可以确定就是他。他只是需要证明。在他动手的时候抓住他。反正克拉克是不会受伤的……

他颇有信心地迈步接近嫌疑人。美丽的肩膀在他的手下，手感完美。紧实的肌肉在半透明的衣服下摸起来很顺滑。

对方紧张的蓝眼睛带着深处难以描述的情绪盯着他。

克拉克之前从没说过类似这种下流的话，但在自己体内这股开始燃烧的邪火的作用下，事情变得不再那么困难了。

“那么，你一晚多少钱？”


	2. Chapter 2

在又旧又破的旅馆小房间里，布鲁斯- _布赖恩_ -被粗暴地扔在了吱嘎作响的床上。他迅速动作着，解开了客人纯白的衬衫，至于外套早就丢在门边了。在衣物之下他看到了意料之中那如希腊雕塑一般的健硕胸肌和坚硬腹肌。这人散发的吸引力让人很难拒绝，他也一样，所以他忍不住来回抚摸起那人的身体。

克拉克- _卡尔_ -在他的抚摸下颤抖着。他们越接近旅馆，他就越难以抑制自己的性冲动，真想把对方就这么压在最近的墙上来发泄自己不断上升的欲望。所以现在，当他们最终到了私密的房间内，他再也不想忍耐了。他急切地吻上了对方，到那人喘不上气时才移开，片刻后又继续亲吻他那已迅速变得红肿的嘴唇。右手伸向那紧实的臀瓣，像对待女人一样揉捏按压着两瓣臀肉。

他用左手胡乱摸索着去解对方红衬衫的扣子，但笨拙的手指总是不得要领，最后，他失去耐心地直接扯开了衬衫，使对方大理石般的白皙皮肤暴露在空气中。柔软的皮肤上散布着颜色稍浅的伤疤，这一场面使他忍不住伸出舌头舔舐起锁骨上一道细长发白的疤痕，随后舌头下移舔弄对方右侧的乳首，他开始用手毫不温柔地揉捏，直到那颗肉粒变得挺立坚硬起来。

布赖恩因这刺激而发出了一声哽咽，但随后就为这种声音感到羞耻。他用手盖住嘴，试图阻止更多声音漏出。但是，多亏克拉克的超级听力，他没有错过这声呜咽。这让他立即下定决心，要让对方发出更多这种美妙的声音。在这种想法的驱使下，他转而攻略另一边的乳首，尽最大的努力让对方发出呻吟，同时扒下了那条紧身牛仔裤。之后伤痕累累的肉体闯入他的视线，他感到非常满意，唇齿下移，轻舔对方可爱的肚脐。当下移到男人的私处时，他抬起头来，露出了恶作剧般的笑容，完全避开了对方半硬的阴茎，只是隔着布料粗暴地啃咬着周边脆弱的皮肤。他自己的那根早已硬的发疼，甚至已经有液体渗出，当身下的人因用力的啃噬喘息着发出又一声浪叫时，他用尽全力才控制住自己没有直接撕开对方的内裤，一插到底捅入那个紧致的粉嫩小穴。

健硕的男人发出一声充满原始欲望的低吼，站起身来，掰开了布赖恩捂着嘴的手。他用三根手指探撑开布鲁斯红肿的嘴唇，探进口腔，哑着嗓子命令道“舔！”，同时另一只手掏出了自己的分身，开始抚慰起来。

布鲁斯顺从了。它允许了三根手指的进入，装作乖巧地用舌头舔弄着，放松自己的面部肌肉。

他试图出拳攻击这位饥渴的客人，但还未行动，对方的手指就离开了他的口腔，他的双臂被抓住，双手手腕被扣在头顶。之后卡尔将他的双腕扣在一起，只用一只手就压制住了他。卡尔骑在他身上，用空余的那只手握着自己那相当巨大的肉棒，将头部推入布鲁斯的唇间。他理解了这个无声的命令，张开嘴尽最大的努力吞吃这根肉棒，然而事实上，他连一半都没吞进去。卡尔将手绕到他的脑后，抓住他的短发，将他按向这根巨大的凶器，他这才开始勉力吸吮。口腔被塞满，这让人几乎窒息。他试图手臂发力来对抗这强硬的控制，但这个男人纹丝不动，还将分身推进到布鲁斯的喉头。当他吞进分身的四分之三后，对方终于停下来，将分身拔出，让这个体型比他小一号的男人能够喘口气，之后又缓慢地推入。经过几次来回后他终于把全部分身都吞了进去，鼻子碰到了对方耻骨处光滑的皮肤。卡尔保持着这个状态呆了一会儿，并没有动作，他要享受这一刻。之后他开始用稳定的节奏抽插起来，布鲁斯在这种攻势下几乎没法呼吸。

此时身下人的样子简直犯规。这下克拉克即使想移开视线也做不到了。红肿的嘴唇被巨大的阴茎撑到最大，嘴角流出唾液，在下巴上汇聚，双颊泛红，布满泪痕，而那双眼睛，那双美丽的冰蓝色的眼睛，现在盈满泪水，黑色的瞳孔显示出他正在忍耐痛苦，长长的黑色睫毛颤抖着。

他开始加快速度，残酷地撞击着男人的喉头，同时即将高潮的狂热使他忍不住想用手掐住对方的脖颈。当意识到自己要到了时，他终于用空余的那只手让布鲁斯陷入窒息，同时利用自己的超级感官来监测对方情况以免真的伤到他。在几下快速的抽插后他射进了布赖恩的咽喉，没有一滴精液漏出，之后他依然将自己深深埋在对方体内，直到他必须要呼吸，这才将阳物拔出。

男人咳嗽着试图平复呼吸，而克拉克从手提包中翻出了乳液。这不是润滑剂，但可以拿来充数。在找出道具后，他再度转向布鲁斯，用手抚摸着对方的脖颈，布鲁斯瑟缩着似乎想要躲避。毫无疑问，明天他的脖子上肯定会有淤青。

“给我趴好。”男人用跟之前一样的语气命令道。

布赖恩慢慢地撑起身子，将紧致的臀瓣和粉嫩的肉穴展现在克拉克面前。很快，克拉克在手指上沾了乳液，开始不怀好意地在穴口处按揉打转，同时不断亲吻啃咬着柔软的臀瓣。他有十足的耐心，他要等到——

“求，求你，卡，啊！卡尔，求你。”

这样才更有趣。

他慢慢推进一根手指，没等布赖恩适应就开始抽送，整根抽出又整根没入，同时按压着内壁来寻找那一点。

片刻后他听到一声完全浸透了情欲的呻吟。这让他几乎瞬间就硬了。在性渴望的驱使下，他又推进了两根手指，开始用三根手指毫不留情地大力摩擦这甜美的凸起，引起了一连串淫荡的叫声。布赖恩开始主动配合，动着屁股去迎合克拉克的手指。

“你喜欢这样，嗯。你真应该看看你自己，吃的多香。”

这场面简直让人神魂颠倒。布赖恩的背上全是汗水，在克拉克那只大手的折磨下不住地扭动，很明显，他很享受这一切。真想要他就这样射出来，只用自己的手指。

但这不代表事情会那么容易。

当他利用自己的超级感官感知到男人即将高潮时，他伸手握住了那根阴茎，并掐住根部不让他射出。

布鲁斯尖叫出声。他正被三根手指操着，敏感点一直被攻击，他马上，马上就要到了，但这个男人，这个该死的杂种把他拦住了。哦，但他实在太想射，只要能放开他，让他干什么都——

“啊，啊，卡，卡尔，卡尔，求你。”他喘息着恳求。

“抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”

“求你，啊，啊！求，求你，卡尔。”

“我听不到。”男人语气平淡地回复。

“求你！求你求你求你！哦，卡尔，卡，啊！卡尔，操，操，求你！”他尖叫着。再不放手他就要晕过去了。

“求我什么，亲爱的？”男人残忍地问道。那几根手指开始以一种人类几乎无法承受的速度一次又一次残忍地攻击前列腺。

“让我射！哦，操，求你，求你让我射，让我射，卡尔，哦，操，操，求你，求你，我求求你，啊！啊——”卡尔终于放开了手，布鲁斯尖叫着射了出来，浑身颤抖。后穴紧缩，裹住了依然在体内横冲直撞，甚至更为变本加厉的手指。在他发泄完这一波后，卡尔终于将手指抽出。

只是为了把手指换成阴茎。

“不，不，等等，卡尔，我，我不能，卡尔，不——”

克拉克比之前更加卖力，是这人的表现在勾引自己。就算他有意克制，看到对方这样他也忍耐不了。他以前从没有这样不顾床伴的感受，从没有这样像野兽一样只知索取。

尽管男人的臀瓣上依然因他过大的力道而留下淤青，但为着对方考虑，他还是努力控制自己放慢速度。他没有一插到底，而是选择缓慢推进。

饱受虐待的后穴中新的填充物让布鲁斯颤抖着发出痛叫。但在疼痛之余，他感觉自己又一次慢慢硬了起来。在几分钟的缓慢推进后，卡尔的巨大凶器终于连根没入。巨大肉棒填满甬道的感觉让他发出了愉悦的呻吟。

“你真是个婊子，不是吗？”低沉的轻笑声从身后传来，突然一只手臂将他抱起，让他靠在卡尔结实的胸膛上。他因这个新角度所带来的更为愉悦的刺激而呻吟着。

“看看这里。”自己本来平坦的腹部此时凸出了阴茎的形状。男人环抱着他的手下移到凸起处，轻轻按压着。卡尔开始浅浅地抽插，巨物摩擦着布鲁斯的甬道。“嗯，你喜欢这样，对吧？你喜欢我对你为所欲为，完全不需要顾虑你的感受是吗？”布鲁斯摇着头否认，但停不下来的呻吟声明显更有说服力。“别想对我撒谎。我能看到你有多爱被人操。所以你才选择当个男妓吗？”

克拉克开始在这个呻吟着的男人身上动作得更加迅速，更加用力。一只手依然按压着他腹部的凸起，另一只手则像刚才一样掐住了他分身的根部。不知道为什么，他就是想确保这个男人记住这一晚。就算不是一辈子，也要让他很久都忘不掉。他会做到的。

他保持着固定的抽插频率，尝试寻找更好的角度。经过几次尝试，他终于能够每次抽插都直接顶上布鲁斯的前列腺。于是他开始狂风骤雨地攻击，继续在布赖恩耳边低声说着下流话，不断亲吻啃咬着他的耳垂和脖颈。

布鲁斯又一次要到了，痛苦和愉悦在他身体里混合，让他简直要炸裂。他不顾一切地想要掰开那只握住他阴茎的手，但无论他使多大力气，那只手都纹丝不动。

卡尔在他身后发出不满的哼声，开始更加快速地抽插，这简直不是人类的速度。

克拉克自己也快要到了，但他不能就这么射出来，虽然自己也忍得很困难，但不行，他想知道——

“告诉我，有人之前让你这么爽过吗？有人这么跟你做过吗？告诉我，谁是你最满意的情人？”

“啊！——是你！”对方喘息着回答。

“大声点儿！”他吼道。

“是你，卡尔，上帝啊，啊，是你！卡尔，天啊，求你，求你——”

克拉克此时终于放开了手，同时深深射进了男人体内，他颤抖着，感受着自己最激烈的一次高潮。

等他终于回过神来，发现两人都已经躺在了床上，而布赖恩已经安静地睡着了。

***

半小时后，克拉克走出浴室，他决定检查一下之前看到的布赖恩鞋底奇怪的刀片。他拿起一只靴子，开启了X视线。

这刀片看着像一种形状奇怪的飞镖。它真的很像——

不是吧。

_不可能。_

克拉克盯着这具肌肉结实，满身伤痕的肉体。他曾经受过刺伤和枪伤。手上有厚厚的茧子。骨头上有骨折的痕迹。

之后他又把视线转回了这种刀片。

难道他？

但是这——

但是——

_他不会刚刚操了蝙蝠侠吧？_


	3. Chapter 3

他在又一个噩梦中喘息着醒来，全身颤抖。但这次他莫名感到身上被一种令人安心的温暖气息包裹着。刚刚睡醒的头脑一片混沌，无法思考发生了什么，只是本能的因这气息而感到放松，心跳和呼吸都慢慢平静下来。

十分钟后他终于清醒得差不多，能够开始组织思绪。慢慢睁开眼，他转头去看这份温暖的来源。

随后震惊地睁大了眼睛。

这是廉价小旅馆的一间房，他正睡在床的一侧，金色的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙漏进来。但让他震惊的是，一只孔武有力的手臂从身后紧紧环抱住他。他能感受到喷在颈间的温暖呼吸，弄得他有些痒。而一双柔软的嘴唇正压在他肩上的一道旧伤处。

昨晚的事情闪过他的脑海，脸颊因这种前所未有的羞耻情况而变得通红。他实在是太，太痛恨自己了，脑中开始因这个糟糕的失误而责备自己。不仅仅是因为他表现得就像个发情的婊子，要这人真是凶手，他现在可能已经被杀了！

……哎，这么说，他不是凶手。

或许他完全误会卡尔了。

但正如他以往的多疑，这次布鲁斯也不能完全肯定。于是，他小心地挣脱了卡尔温热的怀抱，悄悄走向对方的手提包，视线扫过男人，这家伙做完之后倒把自己清理得挺干净。他蹑手蹑脚地开始检查包里的东西，寻找着可能的罪证。经过里里外外的翻找，他唯一还算有点价值的发现是一张记者证，上面有卡尔的——不，是克拉克的照片和真实姓名。

之后，他又走近仔细端详这个克拉克的脸，确定没有任何证据显示这人是那个凶手，尽管这种可能性依旧不能排除。

他轻声地洗浴，穿衣，尽最大的努力控制自己不去看向床的方向，依然很是自责。他只在离开前瞥了一眼男人平静的睡颜。希望他不是凶手，虽然这跟自己希不希望好像也没什么关系。

布鲁斯离开了。

***

克拉克睡到下午才醒来，昨晚意外发现床伴的秘密后，他实在是筋疲力尽了——布赖恩？——他试着找了能证明这个人身份的东西，因为他非常肯定这不是他的真名——倒不是说责怪他，毕竟自己也隐瞒了名字，——不过他一无所获，因此他决定明早直接开口问，但愿蝙蝠侠不会离开。

然而他还是离开了。

克拉克睁开眼睛，发现床边已经空了，红衬衫和牛仔裤都不见了，布赖恩留下的唯一痕迹就是自己被翻乱了的包。

这说明尽管自己很失落，但对方根本就没把他当回事儿。

即使布赖恩不是真的蝙蝠侠——那他为什么会带着蝙蝠镖？——克拉克还是非常想进一步了解他。连他自己都觉得这很荒谬，但他的确被这个男人迷住了，被他狡黠的目光，遍布疤痕的身体和勾人的眼睛。

但他什么也没留下。

也许他一开始真就是在普普通通地站街。克拉克就是个傻瓜。没有人会相信单纯约个炮就能让人坠入爱河。尽管这是他这辈子最美好的一次体验。

几小时后，当他开始穿外套时，他用尽全力克制自己想要用超级感官寻找布赖恩的冲动。如果对方不在意这一晚，那么克拉克也不想强迫他任何事。

他转进一条漆黑的小巷，他的制服藏在这里。接着他飞向了大都会。毕竟他还有白天的工作没完成。

佩里估计会大发雷霆吧。

***

当克拉克离开宾馆时，哥谭的夜生活已经开始了。喝得烂醉的人们蹒跚地经过雾气弥漫的大街小巷走在回家的路上。

布鲁斯呼吸着寒冷的空气，浓雾使他只能看清前方十英尺远。他慢慢地穿过奈何岛，走在犯罪巷附近，思绪又被悲伤的记忆所占据。他很喜欢万家入眠时这座城市的孤独，在深夜即使他受伤，也不会有任何人察觉。

突然他听到附近的小巷中传来一声模糊的尖叫，巷中的雾气似乎比其他地方还要更浓一些。

他冲向声音的来源。当他终于看清发出声音的男人的背影时，两人几乎都要贴上了。面色苍白的金发男子颤抖着，盯着浓雾笼罩的小巷尽头，仿佛有什么人藏在那里。他都没有意识到布鲁斯的存在。

“嘿，先生？你还好吗？”布鲁斯轻声询问，却并没得到回答。为了唤起注意，也为了安抚对方的情绪，他伸手搭上了金发男人宽阔的肩膀。

却在下一秒被迅速抓住手腕，同时什么东西袭向他的脖颈。缺乏睡眠和筋疲力尽的精神状态使他一时没能反应过来阻止袭击。

在最后失去意识之前，他眼前浮现出不久前看到的场景，一个人浑身是血地跪在地上，那张脸上满是伤痕，形容可怖。

_而他就是那个人。_


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯是被左脚腕传来的剧痛疼醒的。他痛苦地呻吟着，几乎睁不开沉重的眼皮。视野中的一切都模糊不清，无法聚焦，他唯一能确定的就是自己正坐在冰冷的水泥地上，手臂被高高地吊起在头顶。他不知道时间过去了多久，甚至都想不起他到底为什么会处于这个诡异的状态。他感到口干舌燥，头脑昏沉，思绪混乱，双手因供血不足已经麻木，身体因寒冷的空气而不住发颤，最糟糕的是，他的左脚腕正传来难以形容的剧烈抽痛。

“好好好，看来我新来的小娃娃醒了？你好啊，亲爱的。喜欢你的新家吗？虽然你好像也在这里住不了太久……”

布鲁斯努力理解着话语的含义，尽管他能听清，但却真的没法思考这些话意味着什么。为什么会有人叫他“亲爱的”？他说的“家”又是什么意思？他的庄园呢？阿福又在哪里？

这些疑问使他眉头紧蹙。阿福知道他在这里吗？自从他上次见到这位英国管家已经过去多久了？阿福现在可能担心的不行。他得回家。

他用力拉扯手臂，却因腕部传来的疼痛而嘶叫出声。

“嘿，你怎么这个表情？我的甜心想去哪儿？哦，可能你需要再来点儿药，对吧？就一点儿，我的爱人。在这里呢。现在乖乖地做个宠物，可别乱动你这颗愚蠢的漂亮脑袋。”

一只手抓住了他的头发，把头皮扯得生疼。在向后的拉扯下，他的脖颈紧绷，颈动脉暴露出来。有什么东西刺破了那里敏感的皮肤。

他那刚刚有些清醒的头脑又一次陷入混沌。世界变成了无数色块的海洋，一点点声响在他耳朵里都被放大到震耳欲聋，而腿部的疼痛简直冲击着全身，逼出了他喉咙里的一声尖叫。他猛烈地摆动着手臂，试图挣开束缚做点儿什么，做什么都行，但当他意识到他什么都做不了时，内心逐渐涌现的本能的恐惧变为了完全炸裂的恐慌。他开始毫无章法地扯动束缚的锁链。但他面前的人可不喜欢这样。

完全不喜欢。.

那人重重一拳砸向他已经相当敏感的腹部，有效停止了他挣扎的动作。一只手狠狠掐住他的脖子，将他撞向墙壁。一时让他有些眼冒金星。

“现在听着，小娃娃，老子我不喜欢不乖的玩具。我承认好像不该给你用这么多药，但这不是借口。

你在这儿就要当个好玩具，我可不管你能不能好好表现。”

世界在他眼中又一次逐渐模糊，耳畔的声音嘈杂纷乱。他需要空气， _现在_ 就要。

那只手终于放开了，他立即开始大口地呼吸新鲜空气。面前的人用拇指轻抚他脖颈上已经泛紫的淤痕。

“唔，我之前还没发现……好像……嘿，你真是个贱货，不是吗？你喜欢被粗暴对待，嗯？好。非常好。你会喜欢我给你准备的东西的。”

面前的模糊人影发出阴森的笑声，离开了他的视线。似乎有什么声音传来，但他实在是没力气分辨了。他只能坐在这里被吊起双臂，视线模糊，低着头，脚踝还在抽痛。他已经筋疲力尽了，什么都做不了。连哭的力气都没了。

移动的人影回来了，他的手腕被解开了束缚，之后他被拉起来，站在地上。

腿部传来的疼痛几乎让他昏过去，他张嘴发出无声的尖叫，瞳孔扩大。那人向前推了他一把，让他直接脸朝下栽倒在地。温热的血液从口中渗出，金属的味道充满了口腔。

“喂，别惹我生气，小娃娃。”

但他太疼了，完全没办法移动。

“小娃娃。”

连一块肌肉都动不了。

“站起来。现在。否则我会非常生气的。”

连眼睛都睁不开。

“好吧，小娃娃。我发誓我本来不想这么做的。现在可别怪我。”一声低吼传来。

布鲁斯感到有什么冰凉坚硬的东西贴上了他后颈的皮肤。下一刻他就感觉到光裸的脊背暴露在冰凉的空气中，衬衫被扒下来扔在不远处。那人发出粗重的喘息，之后吹了声口哨，莫名的满是愉悦。

“哦，小娃娃，你是不是故意惹我生气，嗯？看看你的后背！就像我已经拿刀划了一样，但我还什么都没干呢！我还没……但是……这么多……”现在他的声音充满了怒火。“你这个该死的婊子！”利刃在布鲁斯的脊背上划出长而浅的伤痕。“你让多少人玩儿过了？！你在利用我是不是？！你就是想让我这么对你，是吗？！"男人一刀接一刀地划向布鲁斯，身下的人喘息尖叫着，鲜血染红了身体。男人声音中的愤怒变为了更为可怕的阴冷。“我保证我会是最后一个玩儿你的人，小娃娃。不要着急，我会慢慢陪你玩儿，直到你全身染上血红。你会非常享受的。我相信，之前不会有人像我这么做的，我的小玩具。我的宝贝娃娃。我的。”

有什么湿热的，带着体温的东西触碰着他后背渗出的鲜血，随后开始掐住伤口试图挤出尽可能多的血液。

失血让他的头脑清醒了些。布鲁斯终于看清了自己在哪儿。这是个完全由水泥建成的地下室，随处可见干涸发暗的血迹。房间的另一头放着一张金属桌，上面固定着铁链和绳子。

当布鲁斯意识到这个人——他记起来了那个金发男人——想要把他全身血液都挤出来时，忍不住感到一阵反胃。他试图向前爬来躲避，但左腿的疼痛立刻就提醒了他自己的处境——那里至少是骨折。

“啊，我的小娃娃，你实在是太美味了。我现在就想要把你吃干抹净。”一只宽大的手掌抚上他的臀瓣。

似乎只有上帝才能救他。

***

克拉克正在尽最大的努力来完成一些工作，但这真的很困难，他无法停止回想和布赖——和蝙蝠侠共度的那晚的生动细节。连他自己都觉得惊讶，到现在想起这些细节他都忍不住会硬起来，下体几乎要撑破裤子了。

一只手在他眼前晃了晃，然而手的主人没有得到任何回应，于是她摇了摇对方的肩膀。摇得越来越用力。

当一只手拍打他的脸颊时，他才从发呆中回过神儿来。

“什——”

“克拉克·肯特，你他妈怎么回事？”露易丝骂道。

“你什么意——”

“拜托，别想蒙混过关。你都神游天外三天了。我都叫你十分钟了！你没事儿吧？”说到最后，话中的怒气已经被真切的担忧取代了。

克拉克的脸因她的话而红了起来。

“我——对不起，露，我只是——没事儿，真的，我很好——”

“他是谁？”

“什——什么？”

“你想哪个家伙想到停不下来啊？”

“你怎么——”

“哦克拉克，拜托。你明显的不能再明显了。”她狡黠又得意地笑着。该死的，她实在是太了解这个人了。“我说的对吗？”

“我——呃——说起来很没道理，其实——”他被附近突然传来的骚动打断了。

“你们这帮人能不能安静点儿？！”露易丝向同事们吼道。

“嘘，莱恩！看！”

克拉克转向其他人看的方向，片刻后笑得像个傻瓜。他可没想到这么巧。

电视上正放着那人的一张照片，他穿着裁剪得体的昂贵西服，浓黑的头发整齐地梳向脑后，那双眼睛，那双迷人的蓝眼睛就像自己记忆中一样明亮。

他集中注意力听新闻播报。随后脸上的笑容消失了。

“……韦恩先生的管家声称，布鲁斯的确时常夜不归宿，但他都会提前通知。布鲁斯·韦恩五天前最后出现在他的庄园里。警方已经开始搜寻，警察局长……”

不。

不可能。

蝙蝠侠。

 _布鲁斯_ 。


	5. Chapter 5

他徘徊在哥谭上空，集中注意开启超级听力来寻找一个特别的心跳。

求你了，一定要活着。

求你了。

_求你了。_

老天保佑，一声短促又微弱的心跳声传来。这就够了。

克拉克来到了老工业区一栋荒废已久的建筑物里，打碎了地下室中的一面又一面墙。这里又冷又暗，脏乱不堪。难闻的气味冲击着他的超级嗅觉。他调整视力以适应缺乏光线的环境，审视着那个人所在的房间。

_他在那里。_

一张巨大的金属桌上躺着一个男人，手脚都被锁链束缚在桌子腿上。布鲁斯的身上满是干涸的血迹，新鲜的伤口和淤青遍布。X视线清楚地显示他肋骨骨折，脑震荡，以及脚腕骨折。他体内有毒品的痕迹，并且严重营养不良。

他的呼吸很微弱。

哦布鲁斯。

克拉克走到他身边，开始小心翼翼地解开束缚，以避免伤到对方已经饱受折磨的四肢。他想流泪。他想紧紧地抱住这个男人，梳理他的头发，向他保证一切都结束了。他想把这个罪犯撕成两半。

布鲁斯将眼睛睁开了一条缝。当他看清克拉克的脸时，双眸猛然睁大，眼中浮现出惊慌。

“你不该来这儿。”几不可闻的低语传来。布鲁斯努力转动脖子去查看四周的情况。之后他转向克拉克，哀求地看向对方的眼睛。“你快走。拜托了，快走，现在就离开。你会受伤的。快点儿！”布鲁斯的状态相当糟糕，他似乎都没察觉到超人正穿着制服，只把克拉克当成了普通人。

即使这样他还是想要救自己。克拉克的心在滴血。

一个男人手握着刀和枪闯进了房间。他面色苍白，一头金发，脸和脖子上带着可怖的伤疤。他赤裸上身，手上戴着沾着斑斑血迹的黄色橡胶手套。

克拉克看到了那上面的鲜红。

***

布鲁斯在白色的强光下醒来。头脑不像之前那样昏沉了，有什么毛绒绒的东西盖在他身上。他也不再觉得冷了。

几分钟后他终于能聚焦视线，观察自己躺着的这间房。他正在一所医院里，身上插着各种不同的管子，手臂上打着吊瓶。

其中一面墙上的窗户可以看到走廊。在那里他看到克拉——不，是超人——正在与一名医生交谈。片刻过后超人——克拉克——卡尔侧过头看他，两双蓝眼睛对视了很久。无数话语通过彼此的视线传达过来。克拉克知道了他是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯也明白了他就是超人。他们知道对方是布赖恩和卡尔。布鲁斯和克拉克。

什么是命运？

克拉克走进房间。他沉默着，此时也无需言语。他坐在旁边的椅子上，握住布鲁斯的一只手，另一只手轻抚他的脸颊，一直看着布鲁斯的眼睛。他的视线饱含爱意和温暖，让布鲁斯沉溺其中。

他完全难以抵挡。

***

在他住院期间，那人每天都来看望。

他们简直无话不谈。等到最后康复时，他甚至有点伤心，自己得回庄园了，而他不认为克拉克会去那里专程找他聊天。现在的热情可能只是出于内疚或同情。

毕竟谁会真的对他有兴趣呢？

他可没有妄自菲薄。

他真的是个很难相处的人。

回到庄园一周后的一天，有人按响了门铃。他没想到会有访客到来，很是意外。或许是哪个勤奋的记者想要采访他私底下的样子。阿福出去采购了，所以他不情不愿地去开门。

叹了口气，他准备好了面对一个兴奋的记者。

但他还是没准备好面对几乎贴到脸上的一捧玫瑰。

或者面对一双隐藏着他难以读懂的情绪的蔚蓝色眼睛。

或者面对一个约会邀请。

他可没想到这些。


End file.
